Truth Among Lies
by RosaDellaRadura
Summary: Eden has been and always will be extraordinary, whether she aknowledges it or not. When she woke up in an abandoned building with no memory, no home and no family she takes her destiny in her own hands and begins her lifelong journey to peace. Join Eden as she reconciles with her father and long lost lover and discovers how truly special she really is. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! I was reading a couple Loki related fanfics and came up with this idea! Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eden was extraordinary.  
Of course, Eden did not know this simple (or not so simple) fact and would always tell you otherwise if posed the question of her opinion of herself.

But despite her strong beliefs she was possibly one of the most extraordinary beings that one could imagine.

Eden doesn't remember her past: excluding the occasional flashes in her visions.  
The beginning of our story takes us to a small village not too far from Stuttgart Germany; to a beautiful young women.

* * *

_E~_  
_A tall, beautiful woman leads Eden to an archway. "Eden, you are my life. I love you with every fibre of my being but you must go."_

_"Why mother? Why must we part so? I'm sure I can avoid Hades and Zeus! Please!"_

_"No Eden, I cannot hide you any longer. Apollo came to warn me of the consequences."_

_"I do not care. As long as we are together we shall prosper."_

_The Elder woman smiled kindly at her beloved daughter. "I have no doubt of your skills, you have been trained by the best. But I cannot allow you to continue this lifestyle anymore. You deserve happiness Eden."_

_"But If I am to leave I would have no one."_

_"No. Seek out your father, he shall help you. You must find your other half Eden. The Norns demand it."_

_"My father? You will never tell me his name! How am I to seek him out?"_

_"You will know. Now listen closely as I am telling you what you must do to continue on your destined path."_

_Eden fell silent._

_"Go to the town of Stuttgart and seek the man with a tongue of silver. He shall lead you from there."_

_Eden hugged the goddess dressed in floral. "I shall never forget you mother."_

_Eden passed through the arch without a glance back, afraid she wouldn't be able to make the journey if she did._

_"I would expect nothing less from you tryggð." The goddess whispered._

Eden bolted awake. 'Was that a memory?' She thought before standing and striding to her floor length mirror.

Eden had woken up two months ago in this very room with no memories other than her first name and how to use her skills and powers. Occasionally she would receive visions of future events and her past but nothing seemed to make sense.

She examined herself in the mirror. Eden was by no means ugly: Her rod straight black hair fell to her waist, framing her angular face with high cheekbones and delicately defined features. Inlaid in her beautifully golden tanned skin were her large gold eyes that intimidated all who looked upon them. She was tall and lethe with a curvy figure and lean legs and torso. Her bust was of a modest size as well as her bicep muscles. Her ears however were slightly pointed. Overall Eden looked like a tall, beautiful elf. She smoothed her hair down and appraised her appearance. 'Those freakish eyes of mine!'

Once she had finished glancing into the mirrors depths she traipsed over to her large closet. She removed a floor length strapless midnight blue dress from her closet and tugged it onto her lethe figure before strapping on her silver heels and finishing her look with her signature silver bracelet. She paused in front of the mirror and decided to give herself smokey eyes. Satisfied with her apperance she left the abandoned building she lived in and strode down the street to the centre of Stuttgart.

Eden had heard from the locals about there being a charity event being hosted by some snobby rich guy in Stuttgart who invited everyone to come to his gathering. The only reason Eden showed any interest towards this event was because she had vision of the a man who could help her showing up at the charity event.

Eden paused at the entrance to gather herself and make sure her prized dagger ἀλήθεια was in her ankle strap before entering the grand hall.

Inside, many guests mingled with each other with carefree seconds an American dressed in finery approached Eden.

"And what would such a beautiful woman as yourself be doing without a date tonight miss?" He flashed a repulsively suggestive grin in my direction.

"Nothing that would concern you." Eden responded curtly.

"Oh don't be that way my darling. I'm sure that I could show you a good time."

"I would appreciate it if you would leave myself alone and go bring annoyance to another individual." At this point Eden was climbing the grand staircase without looking back at the repulsive man. The man shrugged and walked away.

Eden, stilled annoyed by the rather persistent nuisance, made her way to the second floor, intent upon exploring the confines of the beautiful building. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

"My sincerest apologies sir. I shall have to rectify my clumsiness." She spoke clearly to the handsome man. He was tall and pale, With brilliant blue-green eyes and oil slick black hair. He wore a dark suit with a white, green and gold traditionally german opened his mouth as if to say something and the stopped as he looked into my oddly coloured eyes. He stopped himself and then spoke finally.

"You need not worry madam, it is but I who has stumbled into yourself. May I know your name?"

"Eden."

"I beautiful name befitting of such a beautiful lady. They call me Loki."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. You do not sound as if you are from around these parts."

"Aye. I am not."

"Neither am I for that matter."

"Well I must be going."

"I wish you well in your endeavors Loki."

"...Same to you Eden." The man stood, bowed his head and turned the corner. Eden righted herself and continued down the hall until she heard the screaming coming from the first floor. Realizing that her vision was coming into play immediately, she hurried down the steps and into the foyer.

The handsome man she had seen earlier was standing in front of a large crowd on their knees. He was now dressed in gold and green garb, not unlike Eden's battle armor. Eden strode confidently out into the night and walked behind Loki. Loki did not notice her, his attention was focused on an elderly man that was confronting him.

"We will never bow to men like you." The man spoke loud and clear.

Loki aimed a malicious grin at him and fixated his scepter on the elderly man.

"Let this man be an example-" As Loki begun his statement I cut him off.

"That bravery, while sometimes stupid, can result in amazing feats." I finished.

Loki spun in my direction and grinned widely. "Ahh Eden. To what pleasure do I owe."

I rose to my full 6 feet and 4 inches, 2 inches shorter than the man in front of me. "You owe me nothing at the moment but judging from your treatment of the people here I owe you a punch in the face."

He laughed at my quip as if I was some pathetic little girl.

"And I suppose you are to deliver it to me?" He chuckled.

I grinned slyly before snapping my fingers, transforming my evening gown into my battle armor with my magic.

Loki looked shocked at this transformation before recognition spread across his face."Heimdaldottir" He spoke, confusing me as to what it meant. He shot a fragment of light at me which i could not deflect fast enough. The last thing I registered before i succumbed to unconsciousness was three words that sounded like Loki's.

"My lost love."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I made an avatar that looks like what i thought she looks like: the links on my profile, check it out!_  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_E~_  
When Eden came to she was in a white room, alone. She could here yelling in a nearby room and began to understand some of the loud words as they grew closer to her room. Then a tall, burly man with long blond hair strode into the room with an irate man with dark hair and a goatee with a glowing blue light coming from his chest.

"-So we're just supposed to trust him when he shows up with some hot chick claiming that she is his supposed soul mate!?"

"Yes," The blond man spoke.

"He has been searching for someone like her for many centuries, with her at his side he will cease this naive dream of ruling Midgard."

Eden sat up and coughed. Before speaking to the two men.

"Where have I been taken? Where is my armor? And who in Hades are YOU?"

The two men were taken aback by her temper before they chuckled at her.

"You are on S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrier. You're armor is in the closet to your right and I am Tony and this is Thor." The dark haired man spoke.

"How are you feeling my lady?" Thor asked Eden.

"I am as well as can be expected and you may call me Eden."

Eden spoke before she coughed violently and wheezed. "Can't breathe...Help." She spoke urgently.

Thor's eyes widened. "Man of iron, Loki was not lashing with that silver tongue of his: She really is his chosen. Where is my brother?" Thor fired at Tony.

"I hardly see how her coughing has anything to do with it. But Loki has been put in a cell on the other end of this flying tin can. Why?"

Thor picked Eden up and slung her over his shoulder as she did her magic trick to change into her battle armor while still coughing violently. Thor sprinted through the halls with the elf like girl on his shoulder with Tony in his wake. When Thor arrived where Loki was being held captive he finally let Eden down. Eden sat on a chair just outside of Loki's cell as Thor explained her predicament to Tony.

"On Asgard there is a ritual that is preformed when an heir reaches the age of a year. This ritual finds a suitable partner for the heir that was meant for them. Over the years the bond grows stronger depending on the pair's compatibility. When the two finally meet the bond is activated and the two become virtually inseparable. If the bond is strong enough, one being away from the other partner can cause illness, weakness and sometimes death in both." Tony's eyes widened at this, looking at Eden briefly before returning to the blond.

"Loki has a story about his partner however that allowed him to know of her true identity, however it is not mine to share,"

Just then an African man stalked out of Loki's cell and turned to Eden.

"He asked for you. Come with me." Before stalking back into the cell with Eden in his wake.

Inside the cell sat Loki, staring at the wall with a blank expression. The Man pressed a button that opened a door in the side of the glass cell and ushered Eden inside before closing it again. When Eden stepped inside Loki looked to her suddenly before looking away again.

"Greetings Heimdalldottir." he spoke quietly, meeting the golden-eyed girls eyes. Eden looked at him questioningly."Why do you call me so?"

"It is but a long story."

Eden sat on the bench beside. "Then its but a good thing that we both have the time."

Loki sighed and remained silent for a moment before beginning his story.

"When I was a teenager as mortals would call it, I grew restless in waiting for my eternal companion. Unlike my family and their friends, I always felt left out and different. I longed for my other half. In my search for my other I sought council with Heimdall: Allseeing.

I believed Heimdall would have seen my other half. Eventually I convinced the god of my need and he agreed to assist me. He searched for my other and eventually found her. And what he saw he didn't approve of. His lost daughter was my chose a partner and he did not want her to be sentenced to my side eternally. We fought for many weeks and eventually he came to a conclusion: If I could retrieve my other half from where she was hidden and bring her to her father then he would accept our circumstances." He swallowed.

Eden sat beside him in shock before pulling him into a hug.

"You poor man. That must have been so very hard on you." And for a while they just sat there, in each others arms.

When they finally released each other Eden collapsed in pain, her memories had been triggered and were finally returning to her.

"Eden! What is wrong?" Loki all but screamed.

"Before I had lost all my memories, and now they have suddenly begun coming back to me." She blinked in confusion.

Loki peered at her worriedly before picking her up gently and carrying her to the glass barrier.

"Thor!" Loki yelled through the glass.

Eventually Thor heard him and walked into the room to answer his distressed brother.

"What is so urgent brother?"

"I hold in my arms the long lost daughter of Heimdall. We must return to Asgard now. She is extremely exhausted and is in need of an apple of Idunn."

"Brother, can we not wait-"

"NO."

Thor sighed. "I shall try my best brother."

Thor then retreated from the room and spoke with the rest of the returned hours later with the his team trailing in his wake.

"Loki, you are to be released as long as you return to Asgard with the Tesseract and allow it to be put back in it's rightful place." Loki nodded and agreed to their terms. Whatever it took to help Eden.

* * *

Thor, Loki and Eden all stood in front of the Tesseract with their hands on itself and it's cylinder. Thor bid the rest of the Avengers farewell and he and Loki twisted the cylinder, activating it and allowing the three Asgardians to teleport to Asgard in a flash of blue energy.

* * *

A short chapter, I know.


	3. AN Important!

Hello all,

I must apologize in advance for yet an even longer upcoming Hiatus in this story. Lately my efforts have been stretched thin and therefore have neglected almost all of my stories. For that I apologize. For these reasons I have decided to only work on one story at a time because otherwise I will not have the time nor the patience to make quality chapters for all of my stories. This year I am at a important time in my education where my full attention is required for my studies. As a result, I am now focusing primely on my story Eyes Open. I promise to work as hard and quickly as possible so that I may continue my other stories.

Sorry for any inconviences,

RRR


End file.
